Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Beberapa minggu setelah Shizuka Hio menyerang Cross Academy, Zero dikirim Asosiasi Hunter untuk menangani kasus tentang orang-orang yang menghilang. Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa hal itu bukan disebabkan oleh level E, dan Zero mendapati dirinya berada di waktu yang tidak seharusnya. Time Travel fic. RidoxZero. HarukaxJuuri. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Timeline cerita dimulai beberapa minggu setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan Shizuka Hio terhadap Cross Academy.**_

* * *

Benda itu terkutuk, dan dia tidak bermaksud menyentuhnya. Zero tahu apa yang kutukan bisa lakukan, dan dia sekarang mengerti bahwa kutukan ini _pelaku_ dari banyaknya kasus orang hilang yang tidak lagi pernah bisa ditemukan, bukannya karena para level E.

Zero menatap tajam ke arah logam emas berukiran _rune_ yang menempel di sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari konstruksi tanah, tersembunyi di dalam gua yang terdapat di sebuah gunung wilayah Klan Kuran. Dia mendapat informasi dari dokumentasi-dokumentasi yang bisa dia dapatkan, yang bisa dikatakan sangat sedikit sekali. Hanya dari beberapa laporan tak lengkap di perpustakaan Asosiasi Hunter dan beberapa kliping koran lama, serta rumor yang mengatakan adanya harta tersembunyi yang terkubur. Walau Zero tidak pernah mempercayai rumor tentang harta itu, tapi antara rumor-rumor itu dan berita banyaknya pendaki di gunung ini menghilang, dia memutuskan untuk percaya.

Dia juga tahu bahwa itu bukan karena gua tersebut. _Pasti_ ada sesuatu di dalamnya, karena terkadang ada orang-orang yang masuk dan masih bisa keluar lagi.

Jadi Zero datang menyelidikinya, sembari membawa tas – yang berisi makanan, air, dan P3K – di bahunya, karena jika dia akan menghilang di suatu tempat, dia lebih memilih selamat apapun yang terjadi. Menurut pengalamannya, orang-orang tak pernah menghilang begitu saja, pasti berakhir di suatu tempat yang jauh.

Gua itu sendiri lebih lebar dan lebih berlumut dibanding yang dia duga, yang membuat dia heran apa bangunan di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah makam karena bangunan terlihat kuno. Tangan memegang dengan erat sementara kedua matanya menelusuri ukiran _rune_ yang memenuhi logam emas dan dinding bangunan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Karena sejauh yang dia tahu, tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan kutukan kuno. Dia tak bisa menghilangkan kutukannya, ataupun memurnikannya sampai dirasa tidak berbahaya. Semua yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah menghancurkan bangunan ini sampai menjadi puing dan menguburkannya. Astaga… rencana itu terlalu menggoda, karena dia bisa membayangkan wajah syok Kuran brengsek itu ketika tahu bangunan nenek moyangnya hancur berkeping-keping, tapi dia juga menyadari bahwa Asosiasi Hunter tak akan pernah menghargai tindakkannya itu, ditambah lagi Dewan Vampir akan memburunya.

Jika dia bisa menyentuh _rune_ itu, mungkin dia bisa mencari dan menemukan kelemahan dalam huruf-hurufnya.

Dia masih sibuk berpikir ketika tanah bergetar hebat. Getarannya memang tidak begitu besar, namun cukup untuk membuat Zero jatuh dan tangannya menyentuh logam emas yang mendekorasi bangunan itu. Cahaya keemasan muncul, membutakan matanya, dan dalam sekejap perasaan membakar menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**© Scarlet Natsume**

**Vampire Knight © ****Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Dia terbangun bingung, kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Udara dingin berhembus semilir menyapu tubuhnya, sementara dia berusaha melihat dalam gelap. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena berbaring di tanah berbatu, dia mengerang keras ketika tangannya menyentuh ujung stalagmit kecil yang menusuk rusuknya.

Ya, Tuhan… apa yang terjadi?

Kedua tangannya bergerak menopang tubuhnya yang kaku dan pegal untuk bangkit duduk, dalam hati dia berharap bahwa dia masih punya lampu senternya jadi dia bisa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Udara dingin dan lembab, menggelitik kulitnya seperti sengatan listrik. Untuk sesaat dia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia berpikir kembali dan mencoba mengingat. Dia ingat Asosiasi Hunter memberinya misi, meninggalkan Yuuki kerepotan menangani para siswi Day Class sendirian, ingat para level E yang menyerangnya di sepanjang jalan.

Dan akhirnya dia ingat sebuah gua, logam emas dan bangunan berukir _rune_, dan gempa bumi.

"_Fuck,_" gumamnya.

Dia baru mau berdiri ketika sorotan cahaya tiba-tiba muncul membutakan matanya yang sudah terbiasa dalam kegelapan, membuat sepasang mata violet itu menyipit silau. Satu lengannya terangkat untuk menutupi kedua matanya dari cahaya tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Suara berbahaya terdengar, rendah dan bergemuruh, serta sedikit familiar.

Zero tidak menjawab, dia masih mencoba melindungi matanya dari cahaya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini," kata suara itu lagi, diikuti gema langkah kaki yang kemudian terhenti.

Zero melihat cahaya tidak lagi menyoroti wajahnya. Dia mengerjap, dan mengetahui bahwa sorotan cahaya itu adalah sebuah obor. Dia mengamati sekitarnya, menyadari bahwa segalanya masih sama. Dinding batu yang sama, udara lembab yang sama, dan ketika dia menoleh, dia melihat bangunan kuno yang sama masih berdiri megah.

"Sialan," gumamnya pelan, sebelum tersentak kaget merasakan tangan yang hangat memegang bahunya.

"Jangan dekati itu," kata suara itu, yang dia yakin sekali adalah suara pria. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Zero merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, membuatnya terkesiap keras. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?!" sahutnya dengan suara yang nyaris hilang.

Suara kekehan terdengar. "Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Aku hampir berpikir kalau kau bisu." Alis Zero berkedut. "Aku mencium bau darah yang kuat, itu berarti kau terluka. Apa salahnya seorang gentleman memberi bantuan pada orang yang terluka?"

"Kau bisa menarikku berdiri, dan membiarkanku berjalan mengikutimu," desis Zero, tenggorokkannya terasa disumpal.

Pria itu terkekeh lagi. "Itu nggak bagus, karena tubuhmu terlalu lemas bahkan untuk berdiri."

Zero membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan orang tak dikenal ini. Dia terus diam dan menatap siluet samar yang terlihat di bawah cahaya yang remang-remang. Cahaya jingga terang dari mulut gua membuat kedua matanya menyipit, dia mengalihkan wajahnya, dan melihat wajah orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Pria itu semakin terlihat familiar di tengah cahaya fajar. Rambut ikal berwarna cokelat gelap, mata yang dalam, wajah yang hangat dengan senyum yang melafalkannya. Zero menelengkan kepalanya, kefamiliaran itu menggelitik ingatannya, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa.

Sebelum bayangan seorang musuh sekaligus rival cintanya terlintas di pikirannya, yang membuat kedua matanya membelalak.

Kuran.

Oh, shit! Kenapa Kuran ada di sini?! Oh, iya, tentu saja, karena wilayah ini adalah wilayah milik keluarganya. Tapi, tetap saja! Kenapa Kuran keluar dari wilayah Cross Academy dan berada di sini?! Setahu dia tidak ada masalah apapun dalam Dewan Vampir. Dan tidak mungkin – mustahil, malah – bahwa Kuran datang hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tunggu.

Orang ini bukan Kaname Kuran. Kedua mata yang dimiliki orang ini terlalu ganjil. Zero merasa sedikit takjub melihat dua mata yang berbeda warna; warna merah bagaikan darah, dan warna biru yang dalam. Heterochromia Iridium. Sangat langka sekali seseorang memiliki warna mata ganda, dia hanya pernah melihat sekali saat masih kecil dulu, kakeknya memiliki heterochromia iridium.

Kelelahan kembali menyelimutinya. Pikirannya terus berteriak kencang. _**Jangan tidur! Tetap sadar! Pureblood! Bahaya!**_ Namun matanya semakin berat, tidak memakan waktu lama sampai dia menyerah dan terkubur dalam lelap.

* * *

Cahaya merembes melalui jendela menyebar di kelopak matanya, membangunkan dirinya dari tidur panjangnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya yang sakit, melemaskan kedua bahunya yang pegal, kedua mata violetnya menatap langit-langit berornamen indah berwarna putih.

'_Di mana…?'_ batinnya, tatapannya menerawang.

"Ah… si putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya," Suara perempuan terdengar familiar di telinganya. Sebelah alisnya berkedut, dia menoleh dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut putri, Yuuki-" Ucapannya terhenti, matanya membelalak melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Bukan Yuuki! Jeritnya dalam hati. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Yuuki, mulai dari wajahnya, tingginya, bahkan sampai matanya. Namun, walau warnanya cokelat yang sama, rambut wanita itu panjang, selain itu instingnya menjeritkan "Pureblood". Yuuki manusia.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, dia berjalan masuk, sebelah tangannya membawa nampan berisi segelas air, obat, dan semangkok sup beserta sendok. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Aku kaget ketika _onii-sama_ pulang sambil menggendongmu."

Zero terdiam sesaat, pikirannya berkecamuk melihat wanita yang mirip dengan Yuuki itu. Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa sangat mirip dengan Yuuki? Tidak mungkin wanita ini keluarganya, Yuuki manusia sedangkan wanita ini vampir!

"Rasanya seperti kepalaku dihantam batu, dan lalu ditusuk benda tajam," gumam Zero, mengatakan kiasan dengan penuh sarkasme.

Oh, tunggu. Itu bukan kiasan, tapi benar-benar terjadi.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi, dia menaruh nampan di atas meja dekat ranjang, sebelah tangannya terjulur menuju Zero. "Kau harus minum makan dan minum obatmu. Sini, kubantu duduk."

Kedua mata merah kecokelatan wanita itu melebar ketika merasakan tangannya ditampik. "Jangan sentuh aku, vampir," desis Zero, sebelum dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Sekilas wanita itu terlihat terluka, namun tidak lama wajah wanita itu kembali lembut. "Jangan bilang begitu. Kau juga vampir, kan?" Dia mengambil meja lipat, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari tamunya, dan memasangnya di depan Zero, menaruh mangkuk sup dan sendok di atasnya. "Aku Juuri. Siapa namamu?"

Tangan Zero meremas selimut dengan erat, terhenti. Juuri…? Hanya ada satu orang bernama Juuri yang dia tahu, dan itu pun melalui cerita Kaien, tapi… itu tidak mungkin. "Zero," gumamnya, menatap tajam ke arah sup di depannya.

Juuri terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan nada dingin Zero. "Salam kenal, Zero-san," katanya, tersenyum. Dia melihat Zero tidak menyentuh supnya. "Tenang saja, itu nggak beracun. Ngapain juga aku repot-repot merawatmu jika aku ingin membunuhmu."

Zero menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, tangannya dengan ragu meraih sendok. Dia menyesap kuah sup, mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tenggorokkannya. Zero melirik wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau… apa kau Kuran?"

Wanita itu mengerjap. "Wah… kau tahu dari mana?"

Sudah dia duga! "Satu-satunya keluarga vampir pureblood yang memiliki warna rambut sepertimu hanya Keluarga Kuran." Zero menautkan kedua alisnya. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini Juuri Kuran! Tapi itu mustahil, karena Juuri sudah tiada seperti yang Kaien ceritakan dulu.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Ah… sepertinya Keluarga Kuran gampang banget dilacak, ya."

Zero menatap hampa ke arah Juuri. Wanita ini, bahkan tawanya mirip dengan Yuuki.

Juuri berhenti tertawa, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu terdiam. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Juuri tersenyum. "Oh… itu urusanku. Karena kau di wilayah keluargaku, dan kau ditemukan di makam kakek buyutku."

'_Haha… jadi bangunan itu beneran makam'_ batinnya. Ironis, kenapa ada makam kalau vampir ketika mati hanya akan menjadi debu?

"Ada kasus orang menghilang. Asosiasi mengirimku untuk menyelidikinya, dan kalau bisa membasminya."

"Asosiasi? Kau _hunter_?"

Zero mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan mengatakan, "Kau pikir?"

Juuri menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, terkejut. "Astaga…"

Zero tidak mempedulikan reaksi wanita itu. "Setelah aku selesai, aku akan pergi. Tenang saja, aku tak akan melaporkanmu pada asosiasi. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"A-ah… bukan itu." Juuri tertawa gugup. "Aku bukan takut karena _kau_ hunter – justru aku sendiri punya sahabat yang adalah hunter – tapi aku takut karena hunter itu sendiri. Sekarang sedang perang, dan kurasa itu membuat para hunter terasa tidak menyenangkan." Dia mendengus. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau itu hunter, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dugaanku benar."

Perang? Zero mengerjap. Perang apa? Terakhir kali ada perang antara hunter dan vampir, itu sebelum dibangunnya Cross Academy. Setelah itu, para hunter ada hanya untuk 'mendisiplinkan' para vampir agar tidak mengganggu manusia – yang menurutnya sangat gagal mengingat keluarganya dibunuh vampir, dan Zero dirubah menjadi makhluk yang paling dia benci.

Tapi… masa, sih? "Tahun berapa sekarang?" tanyanya, dengan mata sedikit lebar.

Juuri menelengkan kepalanya. "Hm? Tahun 1988. Kenapa?"

Zero tersedak, dia terbatuk-batuk menyingkirkan rasa perih dari kuah sup di tenggorokkannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Zero-san?" tanya Juuri, panik.

"Oh, _hell…_" bisik Zero, tiba-tiba dia ingin kembali ke gua itu dan menghancurkan bangunan itu, tidak peduli dengan reaksi dari Kuran, asosiasi, dan Dewan Vampir.

Ya, dia tahu sekarang apa arti dari _rune_ yang terukir di bangunan itu.

Juuri mengerjap. "Ah… sepertinya kau menyadari apa yang terjadi padamu…" ucapnya nyengir, menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Zero. "Jadi…" lanjutnya gugup. "Dari masa lalu atau masa depan?"

"Masa depan," jawab Zero, masih menatap tajam ke arah Juuri.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di dahi Juuri. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku juga kaget, lho. Karakteristikmu mirip dengan Hio, dan kau tidak mungkin Hio, berhubung kau itu bukan _pureblood_. Dan dalam darahmu ada sedikit bau manusia, yang itu berarti kau adalah _ex-human_. Satu-satunya keluarga atau klan manusia yang memiliki karakter fisik yang cukup mirip dengan Hio itu Keluarga Kiryuu. Dan kami sudah menyelidiki bahwa tidak ada anggota Kiryuu dirubah, melihat tato penahan di lehermu juga membuktikan bahwa kau menjadi _ex-human_ sudah cukup lama, jadi Kiryuu tidak mungkin tidak tahu bahwa salah satu anggotanya dirubah, tapi di sanalah, tidak ada rekaman apapun tentang anggotanya yang dirubah. Terlebih lagi mengingat tempat kau ditemukan, kami mendu…"

Zero mengangkat tangannya, memotong ucapan Juuri yang terlalu cepat. "Cukup, aku mengerti." Dia menghela nafas, telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memijit pertengahan matanya. Wanita ini bukan hanya secara fisik mirip dengan Yuuki, tapi sampai kebiasaannya yang bicara melantur pun sama.

Juuri hanya mengangguk, terpaku dan gugup, jemarinya bermain-main gelisah. "Um… kalau ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik… Haru_-nii_ sudah mulai mencari cara untuk membuatmu kembali ke waktumu."

_Haru-nii?_ Zero mengangkat sebelah alis. _'Oh, benar. Haruka Kuran.'_

"Terima kasih," bisik Zero, sembari melanjutkan memakan supnya.

Juuri menatap Zero dengan mata lebar. Perasaan gugup dan gelisah yang tadi menyelimutinya menghilang, digantikan oleh perasaan lega. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Sama-sama," Dia melihat Zero mengangguk, dan lalu berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Aku tahu kau akan butuh tempat tinggal, kau bisa tinggal di sini!" serunya, senang.

Zero mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yeah," katanya. "Itu tidak masalah."

"Bagus!" seru Juuri, sebelum dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan bilang pada Haru-nii kalau kau akan tinggal di sini!" Dia berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya. "Setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu, minum obatnya! Dan jangan membantah!" sahutnya, sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi.

Zero menatap pintu dengan perasaan geli muncul dalam batinnya, senyum mengembang di bibirnya, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Astaga, bahkan sikapnya yang meledak-ledak itu pun mirip.

'_Tapi…' _Zero menghela nafas, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantal yang telah diatur. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?'_ Dia saat ini ada di rumah kediaman Kuran. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. Yah… dia cuma bisa berharap bahwa dia berada di tahun sebelum Kaname Kuran ada, atau kalau tidak, itu bakal sangat canggung ketika dirinya kembali.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

****Yuuki : (ngelirik Author) Nambah fic baru lagi?

Author : (ngangguk)

Yuuki : (~_o) Nambah multichap lagi?

Author : (guilty as hell) ... (angguk)

Yuuki : (mijet dahi) Aku nggak mau dengerin keluhanmu soal update lagi. (sigh) Kau ini... ternyata masokis.

Author : (gigit bibir) ... (angguk)

Yuuki : (^v^) Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! And please review if don't mind!

Author : (angguk2)

...

...

...

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :_ Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**__Warning : _Time travel fic. MalexMale and MalexFemale pairings. Alternate reality. Out of character._**

* * *

"**People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles. Dreams are real. But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes."**

― Neil Gaiman

**.**

**.**

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 01**

**.**

**.**

Zero berjalan menuju ruang makan dipandu oleh sorang pelayan wanita, dia menghiraukan tatapan dan lirikan sinis dari para pelayan lainnya. Dia sudah terbiasa, para vampir itu makhluk yang punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi, walau vampir tersebut hanya tingkat C. Harus melayani vampir yang statusnya lebih rendah di mata mereka, Zero mendengus, pasti sangat menusuk harga diri mereka.

Dia melihat meja mahogani panjang berornamen di tengah ruang makan, kursi-kursi kayu berpernis yang indah berjejer rapi di sampingnya. Lampu kristal yang megah menggantung di langit-langit yang berlukis lukisan abad 19. Karpet merah menutupi lantai, dinding berwarna putih, tirai merah yang terbuka menghiasi jendela-jendela besar. Pandangan Zero kemudian terarah pada tiga orang yang telah duduk di meja makan, dia mengenali Juuri duduk di sebelah pria berambut ikal pendek.

"Ah, Zero-san, selamat malam!" kata Juuri, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Atau… menurut kamu… selamat pagi," lanjutnya dengan cengiran malu. "Berhubung, 'kehidupan' kamu itu siang."

Zero mengangguk dengan sopan dan baik. Juuri tahu, dari mengobservasi tingkah laku Zero selama dua hari sebelumnya, bahwa itu adalah sikap Zero ketika dia sedang sangat waspada dan mengamati adanya ancaman. "Silahkan duduk, Zero-san." Dia tersenyum sembari menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. "Aku tahu kau lapar dan bosan, mengingat kau hanya makan sup dan bubur selama dua hari ini," lanjutnya dengan senyum nakal.

Zero tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Juuri. Dalam dua hari, dia dan Juuri menjadi teman, yang membuatnya kaget karena dia sangat membenci vampir, terutama _pureblood_. Tapi, walau dia vampir pureblood, Juuri tidak merendahkan Zero dan tidak bersikap seperti pureblood kebanyakan, malah seperti manusia, mungkin itu yang membuat Zero sedikit toleran padanya, selain karena Juuri sangat mirip dengan Yuuki.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, Juuri, bahwa orang sakit itu nggak baik cuma diberi sup dan bubur. Suara yang dalam dari pria di sebelah Juuri terdengar. Sepasang mata merah kecokelatan mengikuti Zero yang tengah duduk di samping Juuri. "Halo, Zero-san. Namaku Haruka Kuran," katanya dengan senyum hangat. "Walau kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentangku dari istriku yang manis ini," lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

Juuri cemberut. "Mou… Haru-nii!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan 'Haru-nii' lagi. Kau tahu gimana canggungnya aku mendengar istriku sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak'."

Juuri tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Haruka."

Zero menatap sepasang suami-istri yang saat ini tengah bertatapan mesra, berusaha membuat rasa canggungnya tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Dia menoleh, melihat pria yang duduk di seberang meja memandangi Haruka dan Juuri dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Dia sangat mengenali tatapan itu. Zero sering melihat tatapan itu ketika Yuuki sedang bersama dirinya. Dia sering melihat tatapan itu dari rival cintanya.

Cemburu… amarah… keposesifan… obsesif…

Sesuatu menyentak Zero, dia melirik Juuri yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

Pria ini…

"Zero-san, kau mau apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Haruka membuyarkan pikiran Zero. Zero mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menarik nafas pelan dan memfokuskan pikirannya kembali. "Ah… apa?" tanyanya.

Haruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tanya, kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Oh," Zero menghela nafas. "Aku minta kopi saja,"

Kedua mata Juuri melebar mendengarnya. "Kopi?! Kau cuma mau kopi?!" sahutnya. "Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan, kau harus makan banyak!" Zero membuka mulutnya, yang dengan cepat Juuri hentikan. "Jangan membantah!" Dia lalu menoleh ke arah pelayan. "Bawakan dia kopi dan semua menu sarapan yang ada."

"Juuri, aku tidak berpikir dia akan bisa makan sebanyak itu," kata pria yang duduk di seberang Zero.

Juuri melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah pria bermata warna ganda itu. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Rido-niisama?!" bentaknya. Dia lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Zero yang terpaku. "Dan kau! Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan tubuhmu! Kamu begitu kurus, kau harus lebih banyak makan!"

Sebulir keringat mengalir di belakang kepala Zero. Haruka tertawa melihat istrinya me'nasehati' tamu mereka. "Kau lebih baik mendengar kata Juuri, Zero. Sangat kusarankan." Dia lalu tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri, kan, apa orang-orang bilang. Jangan pernah menentang apa yang diucapkan seorang ibu hamil."

Zero mengerjap terkejut. Hamil? Mata violetnya mengarah ke perut Juuri yang terlihat sedikit bulat. Ah… kenapa dia tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya?

"Juuri," panggil Zero, membuat Juuri diam. "Selamat atas kehamilanmu."

Ucapan Zero membuat wajah Juuri menjadi cerah, dia lalu meraih tangan Zero dan menempelkannya di perutnya. "Aku mau mengenalkanmu pada anakku," katanya, senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Zero terdiam menatap tangannya yang dipegang Juuri. Dia tidak merasakan apapun awalnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu menyodok telapak tangannya, yang membuat kedua matanya melebar takjub.

Juuri tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Zero. '_Sepertinya dibalik wajah keras dan tanpa ekspresi itu, masih tersimpan sifat kekanakannya, ya,'_ batinnya geli.

* * *

Rido mengamati lelaki remaja berambut perak yang dia temukan dua hari lalu itu. Dia tak bisa disalahkan karena khawatir. Anak itu tiba-tiba muncul dari masa depan, dan dengan cepat menjadi sangat akrab dengan Juuri. Tapi yang membuat Rido cemas, anak itu hunter. Saat ini sedang ada perang antara vampir dan hunter, dia takut bahwa anak itu sebenarnya adalah mata-mata pihak asosiasi.

Tetapi ada yang sangat menarik dari anak bernama Zero itu. Rido melihat Juuri yang saat ini tengah menunjukkan taman mawarnya pada Zero. Zero adalah _ex-human _, tapi dia masih waras. Tentu saja Rido tahu bahwa jika _ex-human _ diberikan darah masternya akan menjadi vampir tingkat D atau C, dan bisa mengendalikan nafsu darahnya. Tapi tato yang tercetak di leher Zero menggelitik insting Rido. Sudah pasti sekali bahwa tato itu adalah tato penahan, para hunter menggunakan tato seperti itu ketika mereka menangkap para vampir liar dan _ex-human_ yang tidak diberikan darah oleh masternya. Melihat vampir _ex-human_ dengan tato itu berada di dekat Juuri… sangat membuatnya gelisah.

"Juuri, ini waktunya aku berangkat," ujar Rido, membuat Juuri sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

Kedua mata Juuri melebar. "Eh? Sekarang?" tanyanya sedih. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Rido, dan memberikan mawar yang baru dipetiknya. "Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku dan Haruka lakukan jika kau…" Juuri menghentikan ucapannya.

Rido menarik adiknya ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut panjang wanita dalam dekapannya. Oh, betapa dia sangat menginginkan wanita ini. "Tenang saja, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kuatnya aku, kan?"

Zero melihat dua pureblood yang saling berpelukan itu. Sepintas pelukan itu terlihat seperti pelukan antar saudara, tapi Zero tahu lebih baik. Walau Juuri memang menganggap itu pelukan antar saudara, tetapi Rido tidak menunjukkan itu. Tatapan mata Rido menunjukkan bahwa pria itu tidak menganggap wanita dalam dekapannya itu sebagai adik, melainkan sebagai wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Zero sangat mengerti ini karena dia sendiri merasakan hal itu pada Yuuki.

Kedua alisnya berkedut, Zero menatap tangannya yang tadi pagi memegang perut hamil Juuri. Yang ada dalam kandungan Juuri itu Kaname Kuran, tetapi kenapa terasa berbeda? Instingnya walau menjeritkan "pureblood", tetapi perasaan yang diterima sangat berbeda. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan vampir yang hamil sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu apa seorang vampir memiliki aura berbeda dengan ketika dia masih janin.

Instingnya menjerit keras, membuatnya mengernyit sakit karena efek yang bagaikan sentakan listrik di kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Rido berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Rido tidak bersuara untuk sesaat, sebelum dia mengangkat tas yang sangat familiar bagi Zero. "Aku menemukan tas ini di gua tempatmu ditemukan, aku berpikir ini milikmu."

Zero mengambil tas dari tangan Rido, menghiraukan sakit dari jeritan instingnya. "Ah… terima kasih."

Rido mengangguk, namun dia tidak pergi dari hadapan Zero. Zero mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kuran tertua itu menatapnya. Ada suatu maksud dalam ekspresinya, seperti memanggil, dan ketika Rido mengedikkan kepalanya menuju balik pepohonan, Zero terdiam sesaat dan waspada sebelum mengikuti vampir pureblood itu.

"Apa ada hal lain?" tanyanya, meningkatkan kewaspadaan walau dalam suaranya tidak terdengar begitu.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu." Rido menyandar di batang sebuah pohon di dekatnya, menatap ke arah Zero, kedua matanya berkilat gelap dan sedikit mengancam. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi instingku mengatakan aku bisa mempercayaimu," katanya. "Tapi kau harus tahu, jika kau melakukan apapun yang melukainya, aku akan memburumu dan membantaimu sampai tak ada yang bisa mengenalimu lagi."

Pikiran Zero berputar. **Melukai'nya'**, kata ganti untuk satu orang. "Apa maksudmu adalah 'mereka'?" tanya Zero, berhati-hati. Dia tidak mau dikalahkan dalam trik psikologinya sendiri.

Rido terdiam sesaat. "Haruka bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Bingo, dugaannya tepat. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," kata Zero. Dia berusaha menahan rasa simpati dan cemas yang keluar dari nuraninya. Oh, dia bersimpati pada pria ini, karena mereka berdua sama, memperebutkan wanita yang tidak bisa didapatkan.

Rido mengangguk menyetujui, dan Zero merasa gelisah ketika pria pureblood itu menatapnya lagi. "Apa ada lagi?"

Rido menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar sangat unik untuk _ex-human_." Dia berbalik. "Aku akan kembali Sabtu malam," katanya dari balik bahunya. "Aku menaruh kunci perpustakaan di kantong tasmu, kalau kau mau melakukan pencarian sendiri mengenai kondisimu."

Zero melihat kepergian Rido dengan mata lebar. Tangannya tanpa sadar merogoh tas dengan panik, khawatir ada barangnya yang diambil, dan dia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Bloody Rose masih berada di tempatnya semula. Pikirannya bercampur-aduk mengingat ucapan terakhir Rido.

Apa dia tahu…?

* * *

Sabtu tiba dengan sangat cepat, selama beberapa hari ini Zero menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan mencari informasi mengenai apapun yang dia dapat, atau menemani Juuri. Kehamilan Juuri yang terbilang cukup tua bagi vampir, membuat suasana hati Juuri sangat cepat berubah, dan itu pun belum soal ngidamnya. Zero tertawa pelan, sementara dia membelah ikan dengan sangat rapi, mengingat bagaimana Haruka ketika Juuri bilang dia ingin makan cake dengan krim cokelat berlumuran darah kambing dan bertaburan bawang goreng. Ya Tuhan, wajah mual dan jijik dari Haruka sungguh lucu, walau Zero sendiri juga eneg.

Dia masih heran bagaimana kedua _pureblood_ ini memiliki anak yang dingin, licik, manipulatif, dan kejam, seperti Kuran brengsek itu.

Zero menuangkan minyak goreng ke dalam wajan. Hari ini Juuri meminta – tepatnya memerintah – Haruka dan Zero untuk menemaninya piknik di taman kota. Setelah Juuri tahu kemampuan masak Zero kemarin, dia langsung meminta Zero untuk membuat bekal yang akan mereka bawa. Zero tidak keberatan, dia suka memasak, selain itu memasak membuat pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal-hal negatif.

"Zero, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Juuri, sembari melongokkan kepalanya ke dapur.

Zero membalikkan ikan gorengnya, sebelum mengaduk kari di panci. "Sebentar lagi, Juuri," jawabnya sembari mengangkat ikan goreng ke saringan.

"Cepat!" rengek Juuri, tidak sabaran.

Zero menghela nafas, meladeni wanita hamil itu ternyata menyusahkan. "Sedikit lagi, Juuri. Aku sedang menaruh makanannya ke kotak."

"Juuri, kau ingin makanan yang enak, kan?" Suara Haruka terdengar agak samar dari balik tembok. "Jadi, jangan ganggu Zero. Lagipula sekarang masih pagi."

Juuri menatap tajam ke arah Haruka. "Justru karena masih pagi, kita bisa bebas keluar. Memangnya kamu sanggup keluar di tengah terik matahari?"

Haruka hanya tersenyum, keringat dingin mengalir di belakang kepalanya. Vampir bisa keluar pada siang hari, tapi semakin terik matahari, kulit mereka akan semakin terpengaruh. Haruka tidak mau kulitnya terbakar matahari, dia sudah pernah mengalaminya waktu masih kecil, dan itu nggak enak banget.

Mereka bertiga pergi menuju taman kota sesegera Zero selesai menata bekal di keranjang piknik, dan hampir lupa membawa payung pantai untuk berteduh karena diseret Juuri. Zero menenteng keranjang piknik di tangannya, sementara Haruka membawa paying pantai. Sementara Juuri bicara di sampingnya, setiap kata diarahkan pada Haruka, Zero mendengarkannya sembari mengenang melihat sekeliling mereka. Dia merasa seperti orang luar di sini, seperti orang yang tidak seharusnya ada, dan itu dimaklumi karena Zero seharusnya tidak ada sampai lima tahun kedepan.

Zero menghamparkan kain di area berumput dekat pepohonan, dengan cekatan tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan bekal dari keranjang dan menatanya di atas kain. Juuri duduk sembari melihat Haruka memasang payung pantai, dia menutup kedua matanya ketika merasakan angin berhembus semilir menyapu kulitnya.

"Damainya…" gumam Juuri, tersenyum. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia merasa damai, dia melirik kedua lelaki yang duduk di sisinya, _'Kalau saja Rido-niisama dan Kaien-kun bisa ikut piknik,'_ batin Juuri, sedikit sedih.

Zero menatap beberapa anak-anak bermain di jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia teringat Ichiru. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Ichiru mengkhianatinya, mengkhianati keluarganya, dan memilih Shizuka Hio. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa seperti itu perasaan Ichiru terhadap keluarganya. Dia ingat masa ketika mereka masih kecil, Ichiru memang rapuh saat itu tapi Zero yakin bahwa Ichiru bisa menjadi hunter, atau kalau tidak menjadi bagian dari divisi itelejensi. Dia pernah beberapa kali mendapat rencana yang dibuat oleh Ichiru saat dia trainee, dan semua rencana itu sangat sempurna sehingga jika diterapkan dalam misi asli hanya akan mendapat sedikit kerugian.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Zero?" Pertanyaan dari Juuri membuat Zero menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Zero.

Juuri cemberut. "Kau tidak mendengarkan!" rengek Juuri.

Haruka tersenyum. "Kami membicarakan tentang rencana kami membuat vampir dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku ingin membuat sekolah!" seru Juuri, riang. "Kami memiliki bangunan yang cocok di dekat rumah Kaien – dia teman hunterku, kau tahu – dan kami ingin membuat gedung itu menjadi sekolah di mana vampir dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan!"

Zero terdiam terpaku menatap kedua _pureblood_ di sampingnya.

"Membuat vampir dan manusia bisa berdampingan damai sangat sulit, karena itu sekolah ini akan menjadi awal dari usaha perdamaian itu," lanjut Haruka, dengan ekspresi tulus.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. Juuri bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Zero. "A-anu… mimpi kami mungkin terdengar konyol bagimu, tapi…"

Zero tertawa, dia tertawa sangat keras dan tidak menyadari tatapan terluka dari Juuri dan Haruka. Astaga! Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa seperti ini! Zero memegang dahinya. Tawanya terhenti, sebelum menghela nafas, dan melirik, melihat wajah terluka, amarah, dan gelisah dari kedua teman _pureblood_nya, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf…"

Haruka memeluk Juuri dengan erat, suaranya menyiratkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. "Kau mungkin menganggap mimpi kami sangat konyol, tapi…"

"Tidak, tidak," potong Zero, tersenyum miris. "Aku tertawa bukan karena itu. Dan aku beri tahu, sekolah yang mau kalian buat itu benar-benar ada di waktuku."

Haruka dan Juuri mengerjap, wajah mereka menjadi cerah. "Be… benarkah?" tanya Juuri, merasa tak yakin.

Zero mengangguk. "Ya. Kaien menjadi kepala sekolah di sana." Dia tersenyum melihat wajah senang Juuri.

"Bisa…" mulai Juuri ragu. "Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana sekolah itu?" pintanya.

Zero membaringkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya. "Sekolah itu dipisahkan menjadi dua; Day Class, dan Night Class. Day Class untuk para manusia, sedangkan Night Class untuk vampir. Dan seperti namanya, Day Class diadakan di siang hari dan Night Class di malam hari." Kedua mata violetnya menatap langit dengan penuh mengenang. "Suasana di sana sangat damai, walau ada sedikit kekacauan, tetapi hanya terkadang. Dan yang paling menyebalkan di sana adalah para cewek dari Day Class."

Haruka tersenyum tertarik. "Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Zero melirik kedua vampir di sampingnya. "Kalian sendiri pasti sangat tahu bahwa para vampir memiliki penampilan fisik yang bagus dan melebihi harapan manusia, pengecualian para level E. Coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana jika para vampir laki-laki di hadapan segerombolan besar perempuan manusia yang tidak tahu apapun soal vampir."

Juuri mendengus, sebelum dia tertawa kecil. Oh, dia bisa membayangkannya! Dia sendiri sering melihat bagaimana para perempuan manusia melihat Haruka ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan.

Sementara Haruka, reaksinya sangat berlawanan dengan Juuri. Astaga! Membayangkan dia terjebak dengan para fangirl di satu tempat saja sudah begitu mengerikan! _'Aku bersimpati pada para vampir yang akan masuk sekolah itu!'_ batin Haruka, pucat.

Sementara Zero melihat dua _pureblood_ yang saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan semangat – walau Haruka sedikit lemas, mungkin karena membayangkan tentang fangirl – pikirannya kembali bercampur-aduk. Di satu sisi dia ingin memberitahu mereka tentang anak mereka, tentang apa yang telah dilakukan anak mereka padanya, tetapi di sisi lain dia tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa dan sedih. Dia menatap segerombolan burung yang tengah terbang di langit. Dia tak akan menceritakan tentang hal itu, putusnya.

Mungkin lebih baik begitu.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

****Chapter kedua...

Ada yang bilang bahwa Zero di fic ini terlalu baik. Sebenarnya tidak. Zero masih dingin dan curigaan pada semua vampir, tapi karena Juuri yang sangat mirip dengan Yuuki, Zero menjadi sedikit - dan maksudku SEDIKIT - toleran pada vampir di mansion Kuran.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, dan maaf bila kisahnya kurang menarik.

Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Time Travel. MalexMale pairing. Out of character. **_

**0*******0 **

Rido tidak pulang sampai larut malam. Dia terkejut mendapati Zero duduk di ruang santai sendiri sembari membaca buku. dia melihat lelaki berambut perak itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku, dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Okaeri,_" kata Zero, membuat Rido semakin kaget.

"Ah… _tadaima_," ucap Rido, merasa canggung. Dia melepas mantelnya, dan menggantungkannya ke tiang topi. "Di mana Juuri…?"

Zero membalikkan halaman buku. "Dia tidur. Haruka juga. Mereka berdua terlalu lelah setelah piknik tadi siang sehingga mereka tidak sanggup menunggumu."

"Jadi, kau **menggantikan** mereka untuk menungguku?" tanya Rido, menaikkan sebelah alis.

Zero menggerakkan bahunya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya, menyediakan tempat kosong untuk Rido duduk. "Kau terlihat kacau," ujarnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku.

Rido menghela nafas panjang sementara dia duduk, jemarinya menyisir poni yang menutupi matanya. "Yeah… ada masalah di dewan."

Zero mendengus mendengarnya. "Sejak kapan tidak ada masalah di Dewan Vampir?"

Rido terkekeh pelan. Dia menghela nafas lagi, jemarinya membuka kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Soal situasimu di sini," mulai Rido, membuat Zero tertarik. "Maaf, kami masih belum menemukan apapun."

Wajah Zero menunduk, dia kembali membaca bukunya untuk menghilangkan perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

"Ichijou tak pernah mengecewakanku sebelumnya," tenang Rido, menjaga jarak antara dia dan Zero. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang menumpuk di meja, dan membukanya. Zero menyadari bahwa Rido menghindari tatapannya. "Dia akan menemukan caranya dan kami akan membuatmu kembali ke tempatmu yang seharusnya."

Zero tidak mengernyit atas pilihan kata itu–_**ke tempatmu yang seharusnya**_–tapi itu sesuatu yang sangat tepat.

**.**

**.**

"**If you have built castles in the air, your work need not be lost; that is where they should be. Now put the foundations under them."**  
― Henry David Thoreau, _Walden_

**.**

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

**CHAPTER 02**

**.**

**.**

Zero memperhatikan bagaimana Rido dengan kedua adiknya. Rido tak pernah berada di mansion ini lebih dari seminggu, tapi dengan bagaimana Rido terlihat seperti tengah mengawasi, bagaimana cinta yang Zero lihat di mata berwarna ganda itu walau ukuran cinta antara untuk Juuri dan Haruka sangat berbeda, sepertinya seminggu itu cukup bagi suami-istri itu.

Mereka bertiga keluarga, dan Zero merasa aneh dan tersesat sementara dia duduk di bangku taman mansion Kuran; berpura-pura terlalu hanyut dalam halaman buku yang dibacanya, melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Rido menyelipkan setangkai mawar di rambut Juuri sementara bicara mengejek dengan Haruka.

Itu bukannya bahwa dia ingin masuk. Dia tidak yakin _apa_ yang dia inginkan, tapi Zero sangat yakin iri akan apa yang ketiga _pureblood _itu miliki.

0**********0

Hari Kamis di bulan Mei, tujuh minggu sejak Zero jatuh ke garis waktu ini, dia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil mengilat di mata Rido. Walau itu hanya sekilas, tapi sangat terlihat jelas. Kilatan itu sama seperti apa yang dia lihat dalam mata Kaname Kuran, dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Dia melihat Rido menatap lembut ke arah Juuri, yang membuat Zero kembali bersimpati. Wanita yang diinginkan ada di dekatnya, namun tak bisa diraih. Zero menunduk, kedua matanya menggelap memikirkan Yuuki. Dia juga sama, Yuuki selalu ada di dekatnya, sangat dekat, tetapi gadis itu terlalu jauh untuk dia raih. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan Yuuki, terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintai Kaname. Tapi, dia tak pernah berhenti mencoba, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Rido sekarang.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari bahwa Rido menatapnya. Wajah Rido mengandung ekspresi baru, ekspresi serius yang intens, yang terlihat salah di wajah muda itu.

"Hei, Juuri," kata Zero, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan Rido. "Mau membantuku membuat makan malam?"

Wajah Juuri menjadi sangat cerah, sementara dia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagus," kata Zero. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada Juuri untuk menuntunnya ke dapur, mengingat kehamilan Juuri yang sangat besar, wanita itu menjadi sulit untuk berjalan. "Tidak ada daging di kulkas, tapi beberapa potong kalkun mungkin bisa. Apa kau mau kalkun?"

Juuri tersenyum. "Apapun masakanmu pasti akan kumakan! Kau koki yang sangat handal! Semua masakanmu lezat!"

"He? Masa?" tanya Rido, yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Juuri menoleh ke arah kakaknya dengan heran. "Jangan-jangan… Rido-niisama belum pernah mencoba makanan buatan Zero?"

Rido menggelengkan kepala.

Zero terdiam.

Kedua mata Juuri membelalak. "Astaga! Itu gawat!" serunya kaget. "Oke, Rido-niisama! Kau pergi ke meja makan, dan tunggu di sana sementara kami memasak!"

Rido terkekeh. "Iya, iya, tuan putri," katanya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia lalu berbelok menuju ruang makan.

Walau begitu, Zero masih merasakan tatapan Rido di punggungnya.

0***********0

Rido kembali menangani dewan dan perang, dan kali ini dia pergi selama dua minggu. Zero melihat bagaimana Juuri dan Haruka sangat merindukan Rido, namun dia tahu lebih baik dibanding mencoba meminta Rido untuk kembali ke rumah.

Zero mencoba melakukan lebih banyak pencarian sendiri mengenai bangunan makam itu, tetapi bahkan di perpustakaan Keluarga Kuran pun informasi yang ditemukan hanya sedikit.

Dering telepon berbunyi tepat ketika Zero kembali ke kamarnya – selama beberapa hari sebelumnya, Rido selalu menelepon untuk mengetahui kabar adik-adiknya, walau Zero tidak mengerti kenapa Rido melepon padanya dan bukan pada Haruka atau Juuri. Dering telepon menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu, dan dia mengangkat telepon dengan kasar. "Halo?"

"Zero," Suara Rido terdengar lelah di telepon, namun juga tegas. "Bagaimana Juuri?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Zero. Dalam hati dia menghela nafas lelah, selama ini yang selalu ditanyakan Rido hanya Juuri, tak pernah Haruka. Itu membuatnya ragu apa Rido peduli pada adik laki-lakinya atau tidak. "Haruka juga baik-baik saja. Mereka sedang berada di tempat Kaien."

Telepon hening cukup lama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zero, merasakan jeda yang tadi terjadi.

"Ya," jawab Rido setelah diam beberapa detik. "Aku sekarang berada di jalan, harusnya sampai rumah malam ini."

"Bagus," kata Zero. Dan itu bagaimana telepon berakhir. Dia memutar nomor telepon rumah Kaien, untuk memberitahu Haruka dan Juuri bahwa Rido akan pulang dalam beberapa jam lagi. Zero menggigit bibirnya, dia akan kembali menjadi pengganggu dalam hidup yang bukan miliknya.

Suasana mendung sepanjang hari, dan di saat Haruka dan Juuri pulang, langit menurunkan hujan yang sangat deras. Mereka berdua basah kuyup ketika mereka masuk rumah, tetes air menggenang di lantai sementara para pelayan dengan panik sibuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut mereka dengan handuk. Mereka tersenyum ketika mereka melihat Zero, yang membuat mata violet lelaki berambut perak itu melebar, senyum itu sangat lebar dan ikhlas.

Zero melihat Juuri melangkah maju, berlari menuju Zero dengan tangan terbuka, dan memeluknya. Dia terpaku, hatinya merasakan kehangatan sementara dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan. Dia merasakan kedua tangan yang kuat memeluknya dan Juuri, menyadari Haruka berdiri di belakangnya memeluk mereka dengan senyum girang yang lebar.

"Oke," Zero terbatuk canggung, menghiraukan tatapan dari para pelayan. Walau dia sudah lama tinggal di sini, para pelayan masih memusuhinya. "Malam ini Rido pulang, jadi siapa yang mau menyiapkan sambutan untuknya?"

"Aku!" sahut kedua _pureblood_ itu bersamaan, satu terdengar riang, satunya lagi ceria.

Benar-benar kekananakan mereka ini. "Baiklah, baiklah," Zero terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau Haruka menata meja, sementara kita memasak, Juuri?"

Salah seorang pelayan membuka mulutnya, mau membantah dan membentak bagaimana level D rendahan seenaknya saja menyuruh tuannya bekerja. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Haruka.

"Oke, Zero!" sahut Haruka dan Juuri lagi bersamaan.

0***********0

Tetapi entah bagaimana, hal-hal tidak sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan. Dia menemukan dirinya sendiri duduk terkantuk-kantuk, sementara Juuri tertidur dengan kepala di pangkuannya, dan Haruka tidur menyandar di bahunya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, matanya melihat semua makanan terbungkus plastik kedap udara yang dia pasang setelah Juuri tertidur.

Dia menyandarkan kepala dengan lemas di sandaran kursi, jemarinya menyisir helai rambut Juuri sementara merasakan nafas hangat di lehernya. Tangan kirinya terasa kaku dimana berat Haruka menekannya, dan dia bergeser dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan dua _pureblood_ yang tengah tertidur.

Dia heran jam berapa sekarang – heran kapan Rido akan kembali. 'Malam' itu bisa berarti apapun – bisa berarti beberapa menit lagi, atau bahkan bisa berarti dini hari. Dia menoleh, lehernya pegal karena tidur dalam sudut yang aneh, untuk mencari jam yang menggantung di dinding atas pintu.

Dia nyaris melompat kaget ketika bangku kosong di seberang meja ternyata tidak kosong. Rido duduk di sana, diam dan waspada. Postur tubuh Rido menandakan kelelahan, sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya, warna mata merah dan biru itu terlihat bersinar di tengah cahaya remang ruang makan.

Keterkejutan Zero memudar menjadi kemarahan, yang memudar lagi menjadi sesuatu yang lain ketika dia menyadari kedalaman dan kesungguhan yang intens di mata Rido. Dia tak bisa mengerti, tak bisa membacanya, dan Rido mengerjap dengan cepat sebelum bersandar di kursinya, wajah tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Maaf," gumam Rido, dan terdengar benar-benar dia serius dengan ucapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

"Yeah. Kerja yang bagus dengan itu."

Rido mengernyit sedikit, dan Zero merasakan perasaan bersalah tersirat di mata berwarna ganda itu.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Zero pelan, tangannya mengelus kepala Haruka yang mengejang untuk membuatnya tenang. "Aku sendiri tidak bermaksud ketiduran."

"Apa segalanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Rido, dan sekarang tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. Matanya bergerak-gerak dari Haruka ke Juuri.

"Ya," jawab Zero. "Mereka ingin menyambut kepulanganmu, tapi mereka ketiduran."

"Masa?" gumam Rido, senyum terlihat sekilas.

Tatapan Rido terpatok pada mata Zero, mengunci lelaki berambut perak itu ke dalam adu tatap, membuat Zero membeku sampai akhirnya tersentak sadar dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hei," katanya lembut, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dua _pureblood_ di tangannya sampai dia melihat mereka mengerjapkan mata terbangun. "Lihat, siapa yang sudah pulang."

Tidak ada rasa kantuk yang bisa menumpulkan kegembiraan Juuri dan Haruka setelah melihat Rido.

Zero berdiri dengan segan, nurani mengatakan padanya untuk memberi mereka bertiga jarak. Dia menepuk bahu Rido – melihat pria berambut cokelat itu menoleh – dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum dia menarik diri perlahan, kembali menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan berat.

0******************0

Enam belas hari kemudian, Rido pulang terluka parah. Ada terlalu banyak darah melumuri tubuhnya ketika para pelayan dengan panik membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar yang digunakan Rido. Pakaian Rido tercabik-cabik dan dijenuhi oleh gelapnya darah. Zero bisa mencium bau perak bercampur dengan darah. Hunter! Dia segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil penawar dan obat-obatan lainnya, memerintah para pelayan mengambil baskom air dan handuk ketika dia kembali ke kamar Rido.

Zero berdecak sementara tangannya dengan cepat dan cekatan mengobati Rido, mulutnya memberi instruksi pada pelayan yang membantunya. _'Dia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Minum darah dari semua vampir yang ada di mansion ini tak akan cukup! Rido harus minum dari _pureblood _lain!

Tapi Juuri dan Haruka sedang tidak ada di sini, mereka sedang pergi mengunjungi kediaman Shouto yang sangat jauh dari sini.

Darah lebih banyak mengalir dari satu luka di dada kiri, menyebar dengan kasar ke tengah perutnya, seakan ditusuk pedang atau pisau dan kemudian ditarik merobek menuju perutnya. Zero mengernyit, telinganya mendengar para pelayan terkesiap keras. Kalau ini hanya luka biasa, Rido bisa sembuh dengan mudah, tetapi senjata yang digunakan adalah senjata perak hunter. Ini bakal sangat sulit.

Dia mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan, sebelah tangannya mengangkat kepala Rido sedikit. "Rido, buka mulutmu. Minum ini. Ini penawar yang bisa mengeluarkan racun perak dari tubuhmu."

Namun Rido tidak bergerak.

"Sial!" bisik Zero, melihat Rido tidak sadarkan diri. Dia menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia lalu membuka botol, dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Dia memegang dagu Rido, mendaratkan mulutnya ke mulut Rido, membuka mulut mereka dan lidahnya mendorong cairan penawar masuk ke tenggorokkan Rido.

Zero melepaskan mulutnya ketika merasakan tidak ada cairan lagi di mulutnya, gumpalan udara terlihat dari nafasnya yang berat. "Akhirnya," katanya, sembari mengelap mulut dan dagunya. Dia melihat luka di tubuh Rido perlahan menutup. "_Fuck_, kau bilang kau cuma menangani dewan. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan ini pada Juuri dan Haruka?"

Dia menoleh, menyadari para pelayan diam terpaku menatapnya. Dia membalas tatapan dengan mata tajam. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat bersihkan darahnya, dan lanjutkan obati dia!"

Mendengar bentakan Zero, para pelayan segera melanjutkan tugasnya masing-masing. Zero berdiri, berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk sementara dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, tubuhnya gemetar dan dingin seperti dia baru saja dari daerah yang membeku. Sebelah tangannya perlahan terangkat, mencengkeram dada kirinya.

Perasaan apa ini…?

0****************0

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Zero, sementara dia masuk ke kamar Rido. Dia melihat pria berambut cokelat itu duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, balutan perban terlihat sedikit dari balik bajunya.

Zero menaruh gelas berisi air di meja. Cahaya rembulan menembus masuk dari jendela besar di kamar yang gelap. Zero mengambil kotak kecil dari saku celananya, tumpukan tablet darah terlihat ketika kotak dibuka. Dia mengambil lima tablet darah, memasukkannya ke dalam gelas berisi air, matanya melihat air bening perlahan berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Minum ini," perintahnya, dan ketika Rido mematuhinya tanpa mengatakan apapun menandakan bahwa pria itu masih di ambang batas. "Aku tahu itu tidak sebanding dengan darah sungguhan, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menahan nafsu darahmu sampai Haruka dan Juuri pulang," lanjutnya, sementara dia melihat Rido menegak habis air dengan cepat.

Zero mengambil kembali gelas dari tangan Rido, menaruhnya di meja, sebelum dia membantu Rido untuk berbaring. "Aku pikir kau lebih baik tidur yang lama malam ini. Kalau perkiraanku tepat, Juuri dan Haruka akan tiba di mansion besok pagi."

Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu. Hela nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengerang pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lelah, malam ini sungguh malam yang sangat panjang. Dan sekarang, dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya menyambut tangisan Juuri yang akan datang nanti.

Dia membeku ketika merasakan tangan yang kuat memegang kedua lengannya, sebuah lengan melingkari dadanya, mengunci pergerakkan tangannya. Nafas yang hangat terasa di lehernya, rambut gelap yang samar terlihat dari sudut matanya.

Rido!

"Rido, tunggu," gumamnya, dalam hati dia panik. Kedua kakinya terkunci oleh kaki jenjang di belakangnya. Lengan yang melingkari dadanya bergerak cepat, menarik kepala Zero, membuat lehernya semakin terlihat. "Rido, kuperingatkan jangan lakukan itu."

Sial! Dia tidak membawa pistolnya! Dia seharusnya tahu lebih baik untuk membawa senjata ketika masuk ke kamar vampir _pureblood_. Zero bisa merasakan nadinya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang dia duga. Dia mengernyit ketika lidah menjilati lehernya dengan sensual sekaligus ngeri.

"Rido, kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan lakukan." Dia tidak tahu bagaimana melepaskan dirinya sendiri, walau dia memberontak sekuat apapun, Rido masih lebih kuat darinya.

Dan ketika taring yang tajam menusuk dalam lehernya, Zero tidak menyadari bahwa dia menjerit kencang.

**To Be Continue…**


End file.
